It has been established that various piperidinoalkanol compounds are useful as antihistamines, antiallergy agents and bronchodilators as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,878,217, 4,254,129 and 4,285,957. Several examples of formulations of these various piperidinoalkanol compounds are described below.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,605, J. Domet and D. Shah describe a pharmaceutical composition in solid unit dosage form, comprising, a therapeutically effective amount of a piperidinoalkanol compound, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, a pharmaceutically acceptable nonionic or cationic surfactant in an amount of from about 0.1% to about 6% by weight of the composition, and a pharmaceutically acceptable carbonate salt in an amount of from about 2% to about 50% by weight of the composition.
N. Webb and G. Hammer describe in U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,061, a pharmaceutical composition in the form of a multiple-compression tablet comprising a discrete zone made from a formulation which provides sustained-release of a therapeutically effective decongestant amount of a sympathomimetic drug and a discrete zone made from a different formulation which provides immediate release of a therapeutically effective antihistaminic amount of a piperidinoalkanol and, optionally, a therapeutically effective decongestant amount of a sympathomimetic drug.
Efforts have focused on improving the bioavailability of various piperidinoalkanol compounds in order to improve their therapeutic efficiency. The present invention relates to pharmaceutical compositions and pharmaceutical compositions in solid unit dosage form wherein the piperidinoalkanol compound, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, is in combination with inert ingredients.